Fratellis
The Fratellis are a notorious Italian family of criminals. Details The Fratellis, operating out of the Lighthouse Lounge, focus on printing counterfeit money. They have no qualms killing people either and carry guns on their person wherever they go. They're also no strangers to in-fighting, as Jake and Francis often bicker with each other, leading to threats of shooting one another. They are led by Mama Fratelli. Invovlement Having finally escaped from jail, Francis and his mother help Jake escape from Clatsop County Jail. After a car chase around Astoria, they escape down through an ORV beach race, with their Jeep Cherokee XJ blending right in. Away from the police, they hole up in the Lighthouse Lounge as a base of operations of sorts. In the basement they keep a money press, as well as Sloth, the least involved of the Fratellis. The same day they escape, two FBI agents enter the establishment; they do not leave alive. Shortly after, a group of boys wander in, interrupting the Fratellis' going-ons. Mama Fratelli humors them and, after a teenager comes to collect them, the Fratellis load up one of the bodies into their ORV to go dump it. When they return, the brothers argue, and then they investigate downstairs to discover that someone broke some of their things. While leaving to dump the other body, they inexlpicably run into one of the boys who had been in the Lounge, who accidentally explains everything the Fratellis had done. They capture him and bring him back for interrogation. They don't learn anything useful from him until a large colony of bats bursts out of a hidden entrance in the fireplace. They lock up Chunk with Sloth and trek down into the caves, setting off booby traps set by Data along the way. When they catch up to the Goonies, they attempt to catch them, but are thwarted yet again by Data, this time with his Slick Shoes. The two brothers slip and fall on the log bridge, immobilizing them for a bit. Again, they manage to reach the Goonies just a bit too slow, as they escape into a new passage and down a series of water slides. The Fratellis pursue and catch them on the Inferno, in One-Eyed Willy's treasure room. After forcing the Goonies to dump their treasure and pushing one overboard, Sloth and his new friend, Chunk, arrive. The two brothers attempt to subdue him, but fail and are subdued in return. Mama Fratelli tries to calm her son down, but fails, and she is pushed overboard. With the Goonies fleeing, the Fratellis decide to go and steal the treasure for themselves. However, their greed sets off a booby trap which begins to collapse the entire cavern. Somehow, they manage to escape with Sloth, and exit out to Cauldron Point, where they're arrested; Sloth is taken in by Chunk, who promises to adopt him. Members *Mama Fratelli *Young Mama Fratelli *Jake Fratelli *Francis Fratelli *Sloth Trivia *"Fratelli" is Italian for "brothers". Gallery Chunk Frat2.png|The Fratellis interrogating Chunk. Fratellis 3.png|Jake and Francis attempt to fight Sloth. Fratellis 2.png|Jake and Francis attempt to fight Sloth. Fratellis 4.png|Sloth confronting his mother. Mama_gun.png|Mama Fratelli, threatening Jake with a gun. Fratellis_police.png|The Fratellis being arrested. Category:Characters